


this is the shower time

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, foodsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s Kusano’s turn at the Pin Palace.





	this is the shower time

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s not a big secret that Yamapi and Jin are fucking – they were fucking back when Kusano was in NewS, probably before NewS was even formed – but it surprises him a little to sit at their breakfast table at some ungodly hour in the morning to see Jin feeding Yamapi with googly eyes. They’re sleepy googly eyes, but googly eyes just the same, and Kusano doesn’t care how much you like someone, _nobody_ should have googly eyes this early. The only reason he’s even awake is because that’s when the food is hot, and Jin’s cooking is much better than whatever he would grab later in the day when _normal_ people get up.

“So how long have you been dating?” Kusano asks bluntly.

Jin pauses with a piece of sausage halfway into Yamapi’s mouth, stares at Kusano, and promptly laughs. “We’re not dating.”

Yamapi leans forward to inhale the sausage and gives Jin a dirty look – apparently there is no question worthy of not following through with the feeding. Kusano supposes that it’s like a cocktease, only with food, and he understands completely.

“Bullshit,” Kusano replies, flashing his trademark knowing grin.

“Why, you want him?” Jin asks seriously, talking about Yamapi like he’s not even there. “He’s really good at cleaning, but he’s not home very much.”

“I’m good,” Kusano politely refuses, probably more amused than he should be because of his level of consciousness. “If I’m going gay for anyone, it won’t be either of you.”

“Pfft,” Jin says, sounding a little insulted. “I’ll forgive you because you’ve been gone for awhile. I know we’re hot shit.”

Kusano rolls his eyes. “Whatever you have to tell yourself.”

Yamapi looks like he agrees, but he’s more concerned with the piece of pancake heading towards his mouth. Kusano doesn’t think either one of them are particularly sexy right now, both with their bed hair and sleepy eyes and pajamas that consist of old T-shirts and sweat pants.

Then Jin follows the pancake with his tongue, and Kusano’s fork hits his plate. It’s the most disgusting and erotic thing he’s ever seen – at the same time – and he can’t look away. He sees how Jin licks at the syrup on the corner of Yamapi’s lips, and he actually thinks Yamapi is a little pissed that Jin’s trying to steal some of his pancake bite by the way he rushes to swallow it so Jin doesn’t get any. Kusano almost laughs, but then they’re kissing for real and not even trying to be discreet or even keep their mouths together. It’s sticky and obscene and the smirk on Jin’s face proves that it’s all for Kusano, to prove him wrong. And dammit, it’s working.

Next time he comes home to visit, Kusano thinks, he’s staying with Shige.

::

Hours later he’s in Jin’s giant jacuzzi-style bathrub, relaxing after a long day of playing Wii and harassing random people on the Internet. He doesn’t have to do the family thing until tomorrow, and after that he’s being kidnapped for an old-school NewS reunion that he hopes involves free food and alcohol (now that they’re all of age). Jin will probably be there too, but he doesn’t count. Kusano doesn’t mind Jin, never really has, and now they can drive Yamapi crazy by talking in English and not translating, at least until Yamapi threatens to stop putting out.

Kusano wonders how they do it. He can see either one in either role, given their S _and_ M tendencies when it comes to each other, but for the sake of this mental discussion, Yamapi’s on top. Probably because he’s the leader, most likely because he’s the better looking out of the two. Kusano’s logic is quite simple sometimes. He can see Jin as the aggressive uke, leaving Yamapi incapable of doing much of anything except laying there while Jin rides him.

This picture is rather clear in Kusano’s mind, and he’s more disturbed than startled when he feels his body reacting to it. He’s not one to waste a good erection, though, and wraps his fingers around himself without another thought. His eyes close at the first contact, a hiss escaping his lips as he leans back and rests his head against the edge of the tub, the dim lights of the bathroom disappearing in favor of the scene behind his eyes. Jin’s right, they’re hot, particularly together as Yamapi rolls his hips just enough to be noticeable while Jin rocks back and forth, bracing himself with both hands on Yamapi’s shoulders and staring hard into his eyes.

A moan escapes Kusano before he can stop it, but he’s the only one here and he doesn’t really feel like holding back this time. It’s the most detailed fantasy he’s ever had, crystal clear in his mind like it’s happening right in front of him. He can almost hear Yamapi’s soft gasps for air and Jin’s choked breaths amidst the loud splashing sound of Kusano’s own actions. He sees Yamapi’s face, flushed and tense, his lips parted as he approaches release.

He gasps as he feels something very real between his legs, not his own hand or definitely any other part of his body, and he’s about to open his eyes and possibly freak out until he hears a deep, soothing voice in his ear, feels familiar hands on his shoulders and a warm face rubbing against his from behind. “You should know better than to do that without locking the door.”

To his credit, Kusano doesn’t jump or do much of anything except reach down to grab onto the head of curly hair in his lap. “Maybe I wanted you to see.”

Yamapi chuckles, the sound shooting down Kusano’s spine to where Jin’s halfway under the water, flicking the head of Kusano’s cock with his tongue. He moans again, turns his head to face Yamapi as much as he can, and feels Yamapi’s breath on his cheek while his hands slide down Kusano’s chest. “Were you thinking about us?”

Kusano’s breath hitches in his throat, not from Yamapi’s words but from Jin’s mouth enveloping him, completely submerged now and Kusano spares a brief thought to how Jin can breathe. He honestly doesn’t care as long as Jin keeps doing what he’s doing, tightening his lips as he slowly sucks him in and out. It’s enough to have Kusano arching his back, stretching an arm up to wrap around Yamapi’s neck, trying to pull him closer although for what he isn’t sure. Yamapi’s always spoiled Kusano and this time is no different; one tug and he’s gently pushing Kusano forward to slip into the tub right behind him, then pulls Kusano back until he’s flush against Yamapi’s chest, settling between his legs that are just as bare as Kusano is.

His eyes start to roll back into his head as Yamapi rocks against him, pressing into his back and latching his mouth onto Kusano’s neck, one hand trailing up the inside of his thigh to spread them. There’s a loud splash as Jin surfaces, inhaling sharply and giving Kusano no time to mourn over the lack of contact before Jin’s hand is on him, firm and rough. He starts to moan again, but then Jin’s tongue is in his mouth and he can’t do anything but let him in, his free arm automatically rising to embrace Jin as the latter takes his breath away. He feels Jin hard against his leg and wonders which one he’s going to get, if he was right in his assumptions or if they’re going to surprise him.

It doesn’t really matter because there are fingers inching inside him, slick with something that he hopes is waterproof, and Jin’s mouth leaves his abruptly to kiss Yamapi, who jabs him harder with a grunt that Jin echoes. Jin’s rocking on top of him and Kusano cracks his eyes open to see Jin’s hand wedged between his own legs, desperately pushing back against his own fingers while groaning into Yamapi’s mouth, and it’s a thousand times better than what Kusano imagined as well as practically any fantasy he’s ever had before.

Kusano nudges both of their faces and immediately Jin’s back in his mouth, kissing him just as fiercely as he shifts to straddle Kusano’s lap, and Kusano prides himself on his premonitions for as long as it takes Jin to impale himself on his cock. Then he’s tearing his mouth away and straining his neck to bury his face into Yamapi’s neck, crying out at the suffocation surrounding him until he feels Yamapi poking inside him and switches gears. His body doesn’t know what to focus on so it just gives up, trembling from the sharp thrusts by Yamapi that directly contrast with the way Jin’s bouncing up and down. Yamapi’s grunting into his hair and Jin’s wails echo off of the bathroom wall while Kusano’s own voice has temporarily stopped working in favor of remembering how to breathe.

Yamapi and Jin start kissing over his shoulder, sloppily if the noises in Kusano’s ear are any indication, and all Kusano can do is clutch onto Jin’s sides as Yamapi hits him just right and reaches between them to take Jin in hand, making him tighten around Kusano and bring him right to the edge. Yamapi’s free hand wraps around his waist, holding him tightly, and when Jin’s body shudders and clamps down on him, Kusano only makes it a few more thrusts before he’s overcome by the surge of orgasm, setting off Yamapi as well.

It’s like the domino effect of moans, Kusano thinks in amusement as they all calm down, remaining unmoving until Kusano’s uncomfortable enough to start pushing them away. Jin giggles as he floats across the tub, but Yamapi remains, pulling out but not letting go. As Yamapi’s lips descend upon his, it occurs to Kusano that he hasn’t kissed him yet, and even though it seems a little gay to sit here making out _after_ the sex, he supposes for Yamapi he can make an exception.

He’s still going to stay with Shige next time, though. Just to see what shit he can stir up over there.


End file.
